


Blend In

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Halloween, Peter is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Peter's on the run after James and Lily were killed at the hands of Voldemort.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Just Thirteenth Things





	Blend In

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what this is but it's written and I kinda like it.
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> Just Thirteenth Things: "I'm a homicidal maniac, they look just like everyone else."

Peter was on the run, but officially he was dead. He didn't feel dead, but as he scurried along a sewage pipe, he knew that he certainly looked it. He might as well be dead, he supposed. It wasn't as if he could go back to the life that he had had before, not that there was even a life that he could go back to. James and Lily were dead and Sirius had just tried to obliterate him from the face of the earth.

He knew that he deserved it. He knew that what he had done was a truly terrible thing, and now it appeared to all be for naught. His Lord was dead as well. He had betrayed the people he had loved the most in the whole wide world for no good reason other than he had been afraid of a dead man.

Peter ran, could only keep on running. He had no idea where he was running to. Everything looked the same down here and the longer he ran the more that he became all too aware that it didn't at all matter where he was going. He might as well keep on running until he broke down from exhaustion and even that wouldn't have been punishment enough.

Part of him wondered if he should have let Sirius blow him up, but at the same time he didn't think that he could let his best friend become a killer on the same night that two other best friends had been killed. Briefly he wondered if he should go track down Remus, if he could reveal himself to their werewolf friend, but he quickly shook that idea off. He knew that if he dared to do that, then he would have to convince Remus not to tell anyone that he was alive.

And so Peter kept on running until his legs couldn't carry him any further. He considered staying down here in the sewers, but even though he looked like a rat, he didn't think that he could quite stomach living like one. He emerged from the sewers with no real idea of where in the world he was now. He didn't even know how long he had been running for. It felt as though it had been years since he had last been on land, but all he could tell was that it was now daylight whereas it had been dark when he had first gone under.

He wished that he could read the street sign, but he knew that his luck had run out and that the rain that was falling and the fatigue that he was suffering from had completely screwed with his vision. And so Peter resigned to finding a cardboard box in an alley. There were other rats in the alley too so he could easily blend in and slowly he managed to forget that he was even human, at least for a few hours as he curled up and let himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
